


One Shots

by PhoenixReed



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Team as Family, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: These are some random One-Shots that I've written about Tony Dinozzo, Jethro Gibbs, and Other NCIS Team Members.
Kudos: 11





	1. "I hate deserts."

"Bo _ss_?" Tony slurred, head lolling to look at Gibbs.

"Yeah?" Gibbs sighed, staring back at him, a frown covering his face.

"I hate _th_ e de _s_ ert." He mumbled.

"Me too, kid, me too."

* * *

24 HOURS EARLIER

"Why are we here again boss?" Tony asked, pulling his shades down to look out across the sand.

"Special assignment, we're tracking a rogue military man on a killing spree, intel says he has a hideout here," Gibbs informed, looking across the endless sand dunes.

"And why is it just you and me?"

"Because it's easier to spot a group of people than it is two people. Besides, you always said you liked the beach."

"Yeah, but the beach has water, and isn't 100 degrees."

"It'll get hotter, we'll only move from 1700 hours to 0300 hours. To keep the risk of a heatstroke down."

Tony sighed, pushing his shades back up, "Alright then, let's get it over with."

They began their trek across the desert sand, Tony throwing his random comments around when he felt the need, Gibbs looking for any sign of life alas all he saw was cacti.

"We'll camp here and wait the sun out, give you a chance to get your beauty sleep." Gibbs teased, dropping his tent.

Tony puffed out a sigh and dropped his tent, wiping sweat from his brow.

Gibbs ignored the fact that Tony made no comment, deciding to mark it that he was just tired from walking.

They both climbed into their separate tents, trying to get as much rest as possible, which isn't much with the sun heating up their tents.

"Boss," Tony grunted out from his tent.

"What."

"I'm baking in here."

"Yeah me too, we should probably just move during the day if we want to actually make progress."

"What about heatstroke?"

"Would you rather bake like a cookie?"

Tony sighed once more, climbing out of his tent, and began taking it down. Gibbs doing the same.

"So, we'll walk from 0300 to 1700 instead."

"Mk," Tony muttered, following Gibbs as they began walking.

* * *

"Boss...?" Tony muttered, stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

"You hear that?"

Gibbs listened, he couldn't really hear anything over the wind blowing the sand around, "No?"

"Listen, Listen!" Tony urged, eyes scanning the dunes.

Gibbs could hear it now, blades, the beating of helicopter blades against the air.

He and Tony quickly fell to the sand, trying to cover as much of themselves as possible. The helicopter flew over and continued on its path, Gibbs lifted his head from the sand watching it fly off.

Tony lifted his head and shook the sand from his hair, facing Gibbs.

Gibbs simply shrugged his shoulders and stood up, allowing Tony to do the same.

* * *

Gibb's sighed as they walked back down another sand dune, neither of them had spoken in a while. They'd been walking for about 5 hours now with almost no stops. Gibbs had to guess they walked about 2 or 3 miles, he could hear Tony panting behind him.

Tony couldn't feel his feet, or his legs for that matter, his eyes had been closed for a while now. He was basically running on autopilot, his thoughts blurring into one long strand of random words. He didn't notice his legs give out.

Gibb's stopped dead in his tracks, spinning to look at Tony who was now laying on the ground panting, sighing as he knelt beside him.

"C'mon, Gotta keep going," Gibbs told him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Where?" Tony mumbled out, eyes scrunched shut, "Where 'r we going?"

"I saw a building when we were on top of that tallest dune," Gibbs continued without waiting for his intervention, "It looked abandoned but it good enough shelter."

Tony shuddered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, "Why's it cold?"

"What?"

"It's cold." He mumbled.

Gibbs sighed heavily, "Heat exhaustion," Gibbs wiped Tony's brow, knowing within a few hours it could be a heat stroke.

"C'mon, we're close to the building, couldn't be more than a mile."

Tony mumbled something inaudible.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gibbs huffed, pulling Tony up to stand so that Gibbs was carrying most of Tony's weight.

* * *

Gibb's knew he'd never be more grateful to see an abandoned building in his life, he wasted no time getting Tony inside.

"Easy Tony," He urged, carefully helping Tony sit against a wall.

Tony slid down, unable to stop the sigh of relief as he sat down, "T-Thanks." He slurred.

Gibbs nodded, using his sleeve to wipe sweat from Tony's brow again.

The sun had set, it was getting cold, Tony couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"Bo _ss_?" Tony slurred, head lolling to look at Gibbs.

"Yeah?" Gibbs sighed, staring back at him, a frown covering his face.

"I hate _th_ e de _s_ ert." He mumbled.

"Me too, kid, me too."

He slid over to sit beside Tony, wrapping his arm around Tony's shoulder.

* * *

"Tony..." Gibbs huffed out.

"Tony." He said in his ahtourative voice.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about the James Bond movies."

Tony cracked his eyes open to look up at Gibbs, "Wh-what?"

"Name the Movies."

"Uhm... There's Dr. No..." He began, voice strained.

"Keep going," Gibbs prompted.

"F-From Russia with love."

The sound of footsteps broke their conversation, it was singular and fast, followed by a string of curses.

Gibbs grabbed his gun from his hip holster, sliding so he was sitting mostly in-front of Tony.

The man stalked inside, stopping cold when he saw Gibbs and Tony, he stood there a moment.

A moment too long, from behind him the door kicked up, "NCIS!" Several people shouted.

Gibbs felt relief wash over him once again, "We're leaving Tony."

* * *

Several days later, they were released from the hospital and back to work. Tony told Gibbs he wouldn't step foot in another desert and Gibbs told him he'd make sure he didn't.


	2. "Tony?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating a house that was recently stolen from Tony receives a concussion, of course, Gibbs has his back.

Of course, Gibbs would have Tony be the one to search the house that had just been stolen from. He hated searching the houses because he always had to do paperwork, he felt his phone buzz before it rang in his pocket, he fished it out, quickly answering.

"Agent Dinozzo." He said calmly.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs spoke fast, obviously ready to give information.

"Boss?" He continued as he walked around the house, writing on his notepad.

"Where's The Other Detective?"

"He had to take some evidence back to the lab, why?"

Tony was trying to pay attention, he really was, he heard something from the back door. 

"Hold up," Tony muttered, grabbing his gun as Gibbs stopped talking.

"Who's there?" Tony called out, eyeing the back door which was wide open.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked through the phone.

"NCIS," Tony said aloud, hoping to get some sort of response.

"Tony, are you alone?" Gibbs asked, already walking towards the door.

"No..." He whispered, "I know you're there," he continued louder, approaching the back door slowly.

"Talk to me, Tony." Gibbs urged, climbing down the flights of steps.

"Boss, I swear I heard-" _SMACK._

"Tony?!" Gibbs shouted as he cranked his car.

* * *

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted as he shoved through the front door.

He saw Tony laying in a heap at the back door right down the hall, carefully he began walking down the hall.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered, frowning when he didn't get a response.

He eyed the area around them, not sensing any danger, he slid his gun into the holster and knelt beside Tony.

"Tony? Wake up." He lightly shook Tony's shoulders.

Tony reached his hands up to grab the back of his head, "Ow." He mumbled, eyes still shut.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know?" Tony cracked his eyes open, immediately shutting them tightly, "why's it so bright?"

Gibbs brought his hand to the back of Tony's head, noticing a large bump, especially when Tony yelped.

"C'mon, Let's go to the hospital and get you checked for a concussion."

"No hospital." Tony pleaded, "I'm fine."

Gibbs got to his feet, watching as Tony tried to stand. Tony, the poor guy, the moment he stood upright his vision blurred entirely. He would have fallen if not for Gibbs catching him under the shoulders.

"Hospital." Gibbs said in his 'I'm your boss, do what I say' voice.

"Ok..." Tony agreed, trying to ignore the dizziness that was setting in.

* * *

Tony was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, head in his hands, not listening to Gibbs and the doctor.

"He has a small concussion," the doctor confirmed, "he doesn't remember how he got the concussion but that's to be expected. He shouldn't be alone tonight though and he should be woken up every 3 hours until his motor skills seem to be normal."

Gibbs nodded, "He'll stay with me."

"He might feel sick, light-headed, shaky, or weak. These are all normal, call me if they get intense or unbearable."

"Thank you," He smiled and shook the doctor's hand, turning to face Tony.

"C'mon we're leaving."

Tony didn't say anything, he just stood and followed close behind Gibbs, arms crossed over his chest. If you asked Gibbs, he'd tell you Tony looked like a sleepy toddler.

"Here," Gibbs muttered, opening the car door.

Tony mumbled something and sat, well pretty much fell, into the seat. Gibbs smiled wider and buckled Tony up, "Take a nap. We'll be home shortly and then you can sleep."

* * *

"Tony, we're here," Gibbs whispered, lightly tapping his arm. Tony didn't move, his face still smooshed against the glass of the window.

Gibbs got out and walked around to the passenger side, carefully opening the door so Tony didn't fall out.

"Alright, wake up," Gibbs muttered, unbuckling Tony and swinging his legs to sit on the ground.

"I'm awake," Tony mumbled.

"You just have to walk inside then you can sleep." Gibbs offered, lifting Tony to stand up.

Tony's head lolled onto Gibb's shoulder, "'m tired." he slurred out.

"Ok," Gibbs nodded, guiding him to to the door.

He took his keys out and quickly opened the door, guiding Tony to the spare room, smiling as he flopped onto the bed.

"At least take your shoes off." Gibbs chuckled, taking off Tony's boots.

He took the spare blanket and tucked Tony in, "I'll wake you up in 3 hours ok?" he said aloud not expecting a reply.

"Mhm, sure dad," Tony mumbled into the pillow.

Gibbs left the room, smiling wider, he sat on the couch in the living room and turn on the TV. Already having the oven timer set for 3 hours.


End file.
